Jealousy and a New Beginning
by sheltie
Summary: Hermione's relationship hits a snag and who's there to help her through it and the results.


**Jealousy and a new beginning**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

**A/N: I'm not a character bash at all, but I had this idea that wouldn't leave me alone**

**Part 1**

Hermione Granger rubbed her eyes trying to stop the tears that fell from her eyes when she heard footsteps.

"How'd you know where to find me?" She asked the person without turning around

"Come on Hermione, you know the answer to that question" the person said smirking

The person then sat down next her

"Let me guess that 'I solemnly swear I'm up to no good' was part of it" Hermione said in mock thought

"Correct Miss Granger ten points to Gryffindor" the person said in a fake Scottish tone very similar to a familiar person they both know

Hermione giggled

"So, how are you feeling now?" the person asked wrapping an around Hermione

"I'm doing better," Hermione said smiling slightly as she lean into the embrace

"That's good," the person said tilting their head back to look at the stars

"How do you do it?" Hermione asked suddenly

"Do what?"

"Harry, you know what. How do you make me feel better?" Hermione asked looking at her best friend

Harry Potter took his eyes off the twinkling sky and looked at his best friend and smiled

"Because I hate to see you sad," Harry answered simply

Hermione nodded and leaned against Harry resting her head on his shoulder. They stayed like this for what felt like hours until Harry broke the silence.

"What was it this time?"

"The same old stuff, him being insecure and jealous of any guy who happens to even talk to me" Hermione said

Harry nodded and pulled her closer she could keep warm as she returned her head to his shoulder

The silence that encompassed them fell upon them again. They never needed to same much to each other when they had these moments. But there moment was cut short.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!"

Harry and Hermione pulled away suddenly from one another and saw the person that caused the outburst. Ron Weasley, Hermione's boyfriend and Harry's other best friend, was standing in front of them face red with anger.

"What are you talking about Ron?" Harry asked calmly as he got up and stepped in front of Hermione to shield her from the redhead.

"Why were your arms around _my_ girlfriend Potter?" Ron asked with a growl

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes in a manner he picked up from Hermione

"I was just comforting my friend" Harry said as calm as ever

"Bullshit, you were just biding your time like all of the blokes here to take what is _mine_" Ron roared

"What is _yours_?" Hermione shouted stepping to stand beside Harry

"Yes, what is mine, you're _my _girlfriend and that makes you _mine_" Ron said making it sound like it was the most obvious thing in the world

"I'm not a possession Ronald and I don't belong to anyone," Hermione yelled. _Though if I belong to anyone it would be Harry_ Hermione added mentally

Harry gave her a glance and flashed her a quick smile, which was returned. It was a known fact that Harry and Hermione could read each other's thoughts.

Ron saw this little interaction and exploded

"That's it Potter, this is the last time you steal what is mine" Ron bellowed as he pulled out his wand

Harry already had his wand out and ready to stun his best friend just in case. Ron flew a feet without him ever casting a spell. Hermione had her wand out too and fired a stunner at the same time as Harry.

"I guess it's true" Harry said grinning

Hermione looked up at Harry inquisitively

"Great minds think alike" Harry finished

Hermione couldn't help, but laugh

They levitate Ron's body back up to the castle where they deposited him in the infirmary ward then went to see professor McGonagall to tell her what happened before Ron could put his own spin on things.

"So you see professor that's why I had to stun Ron" Harry finished

"I understand what you did Mr. Potter and I congratulate you on showing restraint and for that no points will be taken" McGonagall said

Harry thanked the professor

"Professor, what will be Ron's punishment?" Hermione asked

"He'll be excused from prefect duties and his rights as a prefect will also be removed for the time being" McGonagall said

Harry and Hermione nodded

--

The next morning Hogwarts was abuzz with a rumors, one of them was Ron catching Harry snogging Hermione. Another was that Harry caught Ron trying to force himself on Hermione, which was the most popular because everyone knew the relationship between Ron and Hermione was never meant to last. And that Harry was very protective of the Gryffindor bookworm.

"Morning Hermione"

"Morning Harry"

"Did you hear the latest rumor?" Harry asked smirking

Hermione rolled her eyes, but smiled just the same

"Hey guys" Neville called as he sat down

"Mornin' Neville" Harry and Hermione greeted

"Merlin, you two are scary when you do that" Seamus said sitting down next to Neville

Harry and Hermione looked at Seamus then at each other confused

"When you talk simultaneously" Seamus clarified

"We don't do that" Harry said looking at Hermione for reassurance

Hermione shrugged and piled food onto her plate as well as Harry's

"Whatever, so what really happened last night?" Seamus asked curiously

"Why, would we tell you Finnigan?" Hermione asked as she propped a book up against a jug of pumpkin juice

"Because we care about you and want to know how pain we should deal to Weasley when he gets out of the infirmary" Dean said seriously as sat down next to Seamus

Hermione smiled at this

Aside from Harry, who was Hermione's main protector the rest of the male Gryffindors decided that it was their duty to protect the female Gryffindors from harm.

"I thank you for your concern boys, but I think I can handle myself quite fine" Hermione said not taking her eyes of her book

"Yeah and besides, she has Harry with her practically twenty four/seven" Lavender said from the other side of them

The other males at the table were deadly afraid of Harry as was every other male in the Hogwarts. The consensus was that if you hurt Hermione Granger you will face the Boy-Who-Lived's wand. The Great Hall became quiet as Ron entered and sat down at the last spot left, which was at the end of the table away from his fellow housemates. Harry and Hermione ignored them and continued eating.

--

When classes ended for the day Harry and Hermione headed to the Room of Requirement to avoid a confrontation with a certain redhead.

"So how was Arithmancy?" Harry asked as he sat down on one of the couches

"It was fine all the girls asked how I was and wondered if I needed any help," Hermione said rolling her eyes

Harry sighed

"So, how are we going to approach Ron?" Harry asked

"I don't know, but I do know that it might help to have a few Gryffindors with us just in case" Hermione said

"What about a teacher?" Harry suggested

Hermione tilted her head a bit that made her look extremely adorable to Harry

"That might be a good idea. Any preferences?" Hermione asked

"How about McGonagall? Since she already knows what happened and not mention she's the head of our house and deputy headmistress," Harry asked looking at his best friend

Hermione nodded agreeing with Harry before she settled in with her head in Harry's lap and closed her eyes for a bit.

"Why can't it be like this?" Hermione said out loud

Harry looked at his friend with a perplexed expression

Hermione sensing her friend's confusion explained

"You and I get along so well, Harry. So why can't Ron and I have the same?" Hermione said whining a bit

Harry sighed and shook his head

"I have no idea Hermione, but I don't think you should classify our friendship with yours and Ron's relationship" Harry said wisely

Hermione nodded

She knew that the relationship she had with Harry was different than the one with Ron and it wasn't because she and Ron were dating, but it was something more. She felt a deeper connection with Harry than with Ron, always had. Harry took the time to understand her and to listen. Ron never listened and expected it all be about him. She knew that he needed it this way because he's be overshadowed by his brothers for so long, but she just couldn't provided that. Now for Harry, he has always been by her side and was the first to apologize to her whenever they fought, which was very seldom. She liked to think that she had the perfect friendship with him and she did, but it always felt like something more than friendship. No matter what excuse she made for the situation that made her have to hug Harry or comfort him in some way she felt a strong pull.

Harry on the other hand knew he was in love with his best friend, but for all he's accomplished and everything he's faced he was afraid of the one thing that would give him true happiness. So he took the role as supportive best friend and helped fix a relationship that wouldn't go anywhere. He too felt that pull whenever he held on to his best friend and wished for more, but was content on where things were.

Hermione closed her eyes and felt Harry stroke her hair and reveled in the feeling that's when she felt it again. That pull, but it was stronger this time than any other. She opened her eyes and saw not her best friend, but her soul mate.

"Harry?" Hermione whispered

Harry looked down at his beautiful best friend and smiled. She smiled back and they both knew what was going through each other's mind without a spoken word. Harry then pulled Hermione up to a sitting position and did something he's wanted to do for Merlin knows how long. As soon as Hermione felt Harry's lips on hers she felt a spark that ignited her entire body and soul. The kiss lasted only a few minutes, but to them it was timeless.

When they parted both were breathing heavily, but both had satisfied smiles on their faces and their hearts.

**Part 2**

Ron Weasley wasn't happy at all, first he was hexed by his best friend and girlfriend, second his prefect duties were stripped away, and third and the worst was that Potter stole his girlfriend. He wandered down the corridor with people glaring at him. He ignored them because his own anger blocked out everything else.

He entered the Gryffindor common room to see not only his fellow Gryffindors, but professor McGonagall and a couple members of the DA.

"What's going on here?" Ron asked with a growl

"We're here to settle a few things Ronald" Hermione said in a stern tone

Ron saw Hermione sitting on the couch next Harry. He was about to pull out his wand when it flew out of his pocket and land in Harry outstretched hand.

"We really don't want a repeat of last night Ron so, I'll have the professor hang on to this" Harry said handing Ron's wand over to professor McGonagall.

"What are you doing holding my girlfriend's hand, Potter?" Ron growled

"I'm not you're girlfriend anymore Ronald, I don't even see you as a friend either for that matter" Hermione said calmly

"What did you do to her?" Ron bellowed glaring at the Boy-Who-Lived

"I did nothing, but be a good friend, you however did a lot" Harry said with the same calm tone as Hermione

"You brainwashed her" Ron shouted

He didn't notice that the members of the DA that were present drew their wands at the redhead ready to stun him if necessary, but with a small wave of his hand Harry commanded them to lower their wands. He was hoping to solve this without a hex cast.

"Ron, you really don't know me, do you?" Harry asked his former best friend

"I know exactly who you are Potter. You're an attention seeking prat that has no care for others feelings" Ron said trying to keep most of his anger in check

Harry shook his head sadly

"After six years of friendship that we've had and you still don't understand me at all" Harry said with a resigned sigh

Ron just glared at the Boy-Who-Lived

"I've been through hell ever since I was left on the Dursley's doorstep. I was treated like a house elf by my own relations while you had a family that loved and cared for you. While I was beaten to stomp out my 'freakishness' you were treated with love and respect. I never knew a happy moment in my life until I learned I was a wizard while you had plenty of them to produce an adequate patronus. Even here in Hogwarts I was treat different all because I did something that can't even remember. The only person who saw through the hype is the person sitting next to me" Harry said

Not a dry eye was left as members of the DA and fellow Gryffindors heard the abridged version of their savior's life. Even the stern looking head of Gryffindor sniffled a little.

Ron however was so angry about his inadequacy that he didn't hear any of what his former best friend said.

"You have everything money, fame and now the girl, I have nothing except being the best friend of 'hero boy'" Ron said with his temper raising

The group felt a wave of disgust as they looked at the redhead

Harry shook his head, but Hermione was the one who spoke

"He doesn't care about any of that in fact he'd giveaway all of his money and trade in his fame just to have his parents back"

Ron snorted

Harry could only frown at his former best friend

"I don't know why I encouraged your relationship with Hermione when all you do is tear her down. She's a wonderful person and should be treated like a princess, but you Weasley aren't mature enough to realized how good you had it"

Ron just growled

"I'm not going to stand by anymore just to see you tear her down from now on you better watch your back because if I hear you berate Mione again not even St. Mungo's can help you" Harry said sternly

"Is that a threat Potter?" Ron sneered

"No Weasley, it's a promise"

As Harry said this his eyes flash and revealed some of his power hoping to get his message across.

Everyone on the common room could feel the energy radiating off the Boy-Who-lived and made a promise not to ever piss him off ever.

Ron however was too consumed by his anger and jealousy to even figure out that his former best mate could reduce him to ash with just a look. He was plotting on how to what was rightfully his back under his control, but little did he know that Harry was scanning the redhead's mind.

"Don't you even try that Weasley" Harry shouted as he stood up

Everyone looked at Harry perplexed at his sudden change in behavior

"You went into my mind without permission" Ron shout back

"I didn't even need to, I could see it written on your face, you are very easy to read" Harry said getting his anger under control

Hermione blinked for a moment trying to figure out what would make Harry so angry, then it struck her on what Ron was planning. She was utterly horrified at the thought and then became angry also. But said calmly.

"How do you expect to do what you're planning without your equipment?"

It didn't take the group long to understand the cryptic question and that brought Ron's status to a level lower than even Snape or Malfoy could ever sink to.

McGonagall heard enough and the fact that a student had plans of raping another student, a student that she favored was something she was not going to stand for.

"Mr Weasley, you are no longer a prefect and I will be talking to the headmaster and your parents" McGonagall said trying to keep her anger out of her voice

After McGonagall left Neville, Dean, and Seamus made sure Ron to the boys' dorms so they escorted him personally. While the others gave their oaths to protect Hermione from the redhead.

--

**Epilogue**

Ron was put on probation for the rest of his Hogwarts years and to make sure he didn't harm any student, his wand was taken away from him when not in class and was escort to each class to make sure he went. His parents were very upset with their son and apologized to Hermione over and over even though he didn't do what he was planning.

Harry and Hermione enjoyed their new relationship and didn't shy away from showing it. The whole school cheered for the new couple, except the Slytherins. Many pools were settled and money traded hands, but the new golden couple of Hogwarts didn't care as long as they had each other.

**End**

**A/N: What do you think? This is my first character bashing fic and I hope I did an alright job on it. Press the review button to let me know.**


End file.
